Forget It MattxMello 1SHOT
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: On Death-Row, almost a dead man walking, Mello thinks back to his and Matt's relationship, but it doesnt help, knowing he'll be said to hang any day at sunrise. "That morning, that dawn. Everything he saw would be the last. And he didn’t care."


bMatt-X-Mello

Forget It – Breaking Benjamin/b

--- x ---

The sunlight wouldn't dare reach inside the cells; the dark, damp, rotting cells of the most well hidden Death Facility, located in the middle of nowhere. Blindfolded and bound, the hostile and starved teenager allowed his death to come slowly, not caring in the slightest. He could feel the rats and mice as they nibbled at his shoes, before he kicked them away with the full force he could demand of his foot. There was no' one else in the other cells; there were forty of them. But only one prisoner, in one cell, in one abandoned building. Except for the select few, who were allocated the job of either watching, or assisting in his eventual death. Alone, numb and isolated, Mello leant his head back against the crumbling stone wall behind his dirtied hair, back and clothes, sighing.

iIt's a crime you let it happen to me  
Nevermind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
But my mind and all the things I wanted/i

The automatic clock in the hallway beeped to life, announcing loudly that it was "Ten minutes until Sunlight". Meaning dawn. Dawn was the time Mello was to die. To add more suffering towards the blonde, there was no set date. No'one but the spectators of his death knew when the date of his death would be, including Mello himself. Every sunrise he heard and felt could be his last, and he'd never know. He'd never know when it would end. Not until the guards came through the doors, guns poised lawfully and loyal to their sides, trained on the target. Or at least, that's what he assumed they'd do. He laughed quietly, bursting into a loud fit of coughs as his voice box inhaled soot and dirt. It hurt due to lack of use. He had no' one worthy of talking to, no' one worthy of his company. The only one he wanted to talk to, he couldn't. It just wasn't possible.

iEver'time I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
by the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
of looking at you truly fake it/i

bFlashback/b

i"Mello?" He felt the other's eyes, as they scanned the room horrified. Clothes were dumped on the floor, some shoved into a bag, but it was obviously covering the ammo and guns that were packed inside. "You're leaving?"

"Have to" Quickly, the blonde turned and grabbed the knife that he always kept under the pillow, only just remembering it. How could he even think of leaving it?

"Why?" Mello chuckled at the others stupidity, taking the bar of chocolate from his bed and munching on it nervously. Sitting where the chocolate had been, he kept an arm draped of the bag in case the other decided to do something stupid.

"Because I have to" No further explanation was required, and if it was, it was tough luck. Matt was not getting one.

"Mello…we have a job to do. You can't up-n'-leave" Matt retorted, lighting up his cigarette and popping it into his mouth.

"Well I am. You have control until I get back" Holding his voice together, Mello smiled and stood, clipping the black bag shut and putting it on over his coat. "Understand?"

"No…Not really…." Matt's voice was quiet, truthful, and quiet.

"Oh, yeah, another thing" Stuffing the chocolate into his pocket, Mello ran this tongue over his teeth before sighing. "Yeah, don't leave here for another week. Safety reasons, that and I think we have a spy…so…don't leave"

"What if I need to contact you?"

"Phone?" Mello shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What's got into you, asshole. Where'd your brain go?"

"Your not taking your phone, Bitch" Matt shot, pointing to Mello's phone lying forgotten by the bed. "Forget it…don't bother"/i

"Matt…"

bEnd of Flashback/b

iHow can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna seei

bForget it/b

iThere's a place I see you follow me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but only breath you can breathe  
to question every answer coming/i

"I need you, Matt…" Mello whispered, eyes watering at the memory he'd never be able to forget. "I always will…"

"bFive minutes until Sunlight/b"

"Stupid clock…" Sniffing, Mello groaned at his lack of energy, blaming it on the lack of chocolate he'd had over the past month. The one bar he took from the house, the one he'd eaten whilst talking to Matt, was gone before he got half way down the motorway. "Matt… I really hope you stayed…" This was true. If the red headed stupid smoking idiot of a smartass were to see him like this, what would he say?! He'd be appalled, he'd hate him! That was something that couldn't happen. He sat and thought, not that he could do much else, about himself and Matt, the way they always argued over who was bringing dinner back. Thinking of food--. Mello pushed the memory away, ignoring the food issue, and smelling the faint smell of the food brought well after six o'clock, his dinner. The one he refused to eat, along with any other food he'd been given. To keep him alive, only to execute him when the time came, they forcedly made him drink water at the least, but as suspicious as Mello was, he was convinced it wasn't water.

iJust send away  
Please me let me stay  
Coming your way/i

bForget it/b

bFlashback/b

i"You need to freakin' eat it!" Matt hit the table with his fist, before standing up and shoving his goggles on top of his head.

"But it's disgusting! It's fish! God, Matt, don't you have any sense of what I freakin' like?!"

"You like fish!" Matt shot, taking his anger out on the glass, which he shot in the opposite direction against the wall. It shattered. "You've always liked it!"

"Yeah? Not now!" The plate was swiped off the table, Mello too standing up, both hands pressing onto the kitchen table. "Heh" He grinned coyly. "Is this where we kiss, make up, then go upstairs?"

"Fuck you" Turning, Matt left his own dinner and retreated to his room. Mello distinctly heard the lock bolt into place, then the TV as it was brought to life.

"I'm sorry Matt…" Mello whispered, cleaning up the mess and throwing the fish reluctantly in the bin. Why waste good food, if he wasn't going to get the joy of eating it again? Sure, Matt's fish was always nice…but he'd not had it in a while. He didn't want to get used to it, because he'd know he'd love it. He couldn't get close to anything any more. Not now he knew where he was destined to go. That horribly included Matt…but that was the one thing he couldn't tear himself away from./i

bEnd of Flashback/b

iIt's a crime you let it happen to me  
Out of mind, I love it, easy to please  
Nevermind, forget it, just memories  
All the pain inside a spiral notebook/i

"Sorry about the fish Matt" Grinning as best he could, Mello suddenly gasped as the blindfold was ripped from his face, a bulky muscled man standing right in front of him. When did the cell unlock?

b"Three minutes until Sunrise"/b

"Your time is up buddy" Yanking him by his arm, the bulky guard yanked Mello off the ground, unbinding his arms with force. "Move your ass" Pushed forwards, Mello was forced to walk, which ached his legs terribly. He'd been sat down for so long, he wasn't sure he could walk. One foot in front of the other, he walked past the thirty nine empty cells, one by one on either side of him, gripping a bar as he passed for balance. "Get off that!" Whacked in the arm, Mello had no choice but to let go, and in doing so, he fell to the ground, only then becoming aware of many feet around him, polished black boots and straight back trousers. Guns poised lawfully and loyal to their sides, trained on the target. Him. "Get. Up" Grinning, Mello mock saluted and got up with a struggle, limping and shuffling at the same time towards the rectangle of daylight, that was becoming bigger and bigger. Realisation dawned on him. He was going to die. That morning, that dawn. Everything he saw would be the last. And he didn't care.

iJust send away  
Please let me stay  
Coming your way  
I can live forever here/i

bForget it/b

Walking forwards, there were gasps and raised eyebrows as the selected few that were allowed to watch caught a site of the one who had killed so many. He smiled in response, making some women faint due to surprise. Snorting, Mello carried on up the small pathway that led to the Gallows, his feet adjusting to the walking ways. Once reaching the destination, he was shoved quickly onto a wooden block, the noose being thrust over his head and harshly tightened over his neck to the left. Maybe it'd snap quicker that way. Scanning his viewers, Mello's eyes widened horrifically as the unmistakable shock of red hair caught his gaze. It was a small bit, the bit Matt could never get flat. The bit that always stuck out under a hoodie or any sort of hood. It was definitely him, despite not wearing his usual body warmer. He had, in replacement, a simple black hoodie, the hood over his hair, with his goggles over his eyes as usual. i'No use Matt, you'll still watch'i/ Mello grinned at the thought, wondering if Matt really would watch as he fell downwards. The sudden excitement caught him by the throat. What would it be like? Quick? Prolonged? Would people gasp? What would Matt do? Just walk away? Closing his eyes as someone started talking gibberish, he became aware of the rosary still loyally hanging around his neck. Should he pray? Silently? To himself? Was Matt praying? Sighing, Mello quickly thought the Hail Mary, before opening one eye to scan the crowd, or at least that's what he told himself. When he looked back to find Matt, he was gone. Maybe Matt wasn't as strong as Mello thought, maybe Matt couldn't watch someone die like this.

iHow can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're a part of me that I don't wanna see/i

After the prayer was read, the crowd prepared themselves for the death of the Mafia Member, small talk and waves of mumbling made Mello impatient, and he found himself tapping his foot. There was a countdown, someone shouting back from 'ten' behind him.

Nine…eight….seven….

Matt was nowhere in sight, maybe he'd gone. Would he leave? If anything, Mello wanted to quickly mouth the words he needed to say.

Four….three….two

"You're not coming…" Mello mumbled, closing his eyes.

BBANG!/B

Gasps broke out, he heard them before realising he could still breathe. The floor piece was gone beneath his feet, and he was literally hanging by the noose. Deciding it was going to be slow, Mello let out a long breath, before hearing a second bang, screams, then felt himself being dragged away. Was he dead just yet?

"You better fucking breathe Mello"

"I'm breathing" Mello croaked, feeling the unmistakable hum of his very own motorbike, and the very comfortable knees of Matt. "What are you doing?" He mumbled, feeling his head fall over Matt's shoulder.

"You! Stop! You're interrupting an Execution!"

"That's the idea!" Matt shot back, revving the motorbike up, and riding away to wherever it was he came from; Mello safely sat backwards on his knees. "Hold on Mello…wait a lil' longer"

"Aye Aye Cap'n" He sighed, letting his fingers flick over the bare patch of skin Matt had between the hem of his hoodie, and the rim of his trouser waistline. "I love you…Matt"

"Tell me again later" Matt mumbled. Mello smiled, detecting a smile in his lover's voice as the speed picked up. Off in the distance, both could hear sirens, but Mello knew they wouldn't catch them. Not ever.

b"I can live forever here"/b


End file.
